1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seagrass restoration and more particularly to an apparatus for seeding coastal sediment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent loss of seagrass habitat worldwide, including in estuaries along the East Coast of the United States, has been well-documented in scientific literature. The traditional restoration technique of transplanting whole plants from donor beds to restoration sites has been unable to keep pace with the loss. With target goals of hundreds of thousands of acres of restored seagrass habitat set in estuaries along the East Coast alone, there is a strong incentive to develop additional approaches to seagrass propagation.
The propagation of seagrass from seed is a restoration technique that requires less effort and expense than the traditional restoration technique. However, there still exists a need to find an effective and economical way to plant large numbers of seed in coastal sediments without disrupting the integrity of the seeds and finding a way to protect the seeds from predation when distributing the seeds in the coastal sediment. The present invention solves these needs.
Broadly, the invention comprises an apparatus, and the use thereof, for planting harvested eelgrass seeds in coastal sediment. The apparatus comprises a housing, means for producing furrows in the coastal sediment, means for distributing seeds in the furrow and means for closing the seeded furrows. The means for producing, the means for distributing and the means for closing are affixed to the housing.
Another embodiment of the invention includes an underwater seeding apparatus which comprises a first longitudinal member, a second longitudinal member and a cross member. The first longitudinal member is positioned in parallel relationship to the second longitudinal member and the cross member is attached to the first and second longitudinal member to define a substantially U-shaped frame. At least one tine is attached to the first cross-member. The tine opens a furrow in an underwater sediment floor when the apparatus travels along the floor. The furrow has a depth of within the range of between about 0.5 to 3.0 cm, preferably 2 to 2.5 cm. Means for distributing a seed matrix and means for closing the furrow are attached to the apparatus. The matrix comprises seeds suspended in gelatin. The concentration of seeds in the gelatin is about 2% to 5% by weight or by volume. In an embodiment of the invention, the seeds are Z.marina. seeds and the gelatin comprises a ratio of 10:1, (gel g: seawater, 1) at a temperature within the range of between about 0-5xc2x0 C. In an alternative embodiment, the gelatin comprises a ratio of 10:1xe2x88x921 (gel, g: seawater, 1).
In another aspect of the invention, the means for distributing can include at least one conduit wherein the conduit has a discharge end. At least a portion of the discharge end is positioned behind the tine and has a diameter within the range of between about 3 to 9 mm, preferably 6 mm. In yet another aspect of the invention, the discharge ends of the conduits extend downwardly toward the floor. The means for closing the furrow comprises a weighted pad attached to the frame downstream of the tine. In a further embodiment of the invention, the apparatus is characterized in that 1000 seeds are distributed per 0.1 m.
In yet another aspect of the invention, means for dispensing the seed matrix communicates with the means for distributing.